


15: Free Day [Second]

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui didn't think he cared about being second place.





	15: Free Day [Second]

He had never been one for competitions. He had never been a competitive person in general. So why was he so sad at being second in someone else's heart? It had taken Kamui a full month to figure out what the feeling was, and a week of pestering Thubyrgeim of a clue as to what had caused said emotion to stir within him.

It downright perplexed Kamui to learn his own feelings for K’lyhia. Of course he liked her. They were as thick as thieves, or so the other arcanists said. And she liked him in much the same way. She had given him her residence after she left Limsa Lominsa to chase after their Guild Master. But to think that he had feelings further than friendship for her? Preposterous. Yet according to everyone else in the guild that had seen the pair of them together, all but Thubyrgeim believed them to be dating already. And the only reason Thubyregeim knew that to not be true was because she was well aware of K’lyhia’s feelings for the notoriously hard to find K’rhid Tia.

Kamui was set to spend the evening pouting and pondering over his feelings until sleep came knocking, only to be brought out of his musings by a knock at the door. Not one to leave guests waiting, he all but leapt across the room to the door, opening it to find… the pair that he was just thinking of. 

Before him was K’rhid with an unconscious K’lyhia slung over his shoulder, “Please, please you must help her, we can’t let anyone know we’re here, or else they’ll be in danger too.”

Second or not in K’lyhia’s heart, he was not one to hesitate when a friend was hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> me: i dont ship kamui with k'lyhia  
also me: but what if i did for one fic


End file.
